Love For Sale
by trojan-warrior
Summary: It ain't easy being a teen. Kai knows it more than anything. He thought his life was going alright, good beyblader but everything changes when he meets Anya... set in Sydney, nothing to do with tv plot, please R


Chap 1. – Anya and Kai

Anya Tellensca was making her way home late one evening after school. She lived in the inner Sydney city in the penthouse apartment of her fathers law firm near George Street. Abandoning her tie and simply wearing her cream school shirt buttoned down, maroon skirt and black school shoes she had her maroon blazer hung over her shoulder bag. Anya was a tall pretty girl with a long slim figure, and long straight blond hair and deep blue eyes. She walked along an alley joining to George Street, dark, abandoned and rather dirty. Living in the inner city most of her life she was used to this sort of walk and new to be precautious. This late afternoon however, she was not very observant and did not notice the group of young male Beybladers lurking in the shadows.

Anya foolishly dropped her head to look for her cell phone when she was all of a sudden pressed against the cold wall her phone dropping and smashing on the ground her wrists above her head. As she dared to open her eyes she was confronted with the view of ten youths standing smirking at her held to the wall by two of the bigger ones. The group parted slightly and their obvious leader stepped forward. They were led by a tall, well-built boy, with long black hair and wore a bandanna and black baggy clothes. He smirked more than the rest of the group as he inched closer to Anya who winced at the grip on her arms.

"Let me go," Anya said powerfully. He didn't acknowledge her but instead ripped open her cream shirt to reveal her lace white bra. Anya tried to move to conceal herself but was only met with force from the two guards holding her.

"You know I always thought I would get simple pleasure from Beyblading, but I was wrong. No I found a much more enjoyable past time," he said in a confident voice pacing in front of Anya looking at his gang. She was red with embarrassment her long blond hair falling over her shoulders and covering part of her face as she hung her head. He suddenly turned around and with one swift movement knock Anya to a kneeling position the guards letting her go. He continued to smirk. "Come on baby, have some sense of fun," he said sneering.

Anya pushed herself as far away from him as possible and inched up the wall into a standing position. "No," she said firmly planting her feet on the ground and bunching her fists. The leader chuckled slightly then slapped her his ring cutting her lip.

"Get down on your knees now bitch!" He yelled roughly forcing her to the ground. She didn't look up feeling the blood drip from where he cut her. Grabbing her chin so she looked at him his grip was strong and as Anya struggled only tightened.

About to push herself away Anya was surprised when a sudden whoosh was heard and the upper arm of her attacker was sliced loosening his grip. Taking this opportunity she grabbed her bag and ran to the end of the alley not looking back till she was on busy George Street. Peering down the alley she heard a chorus of clicks then a monstrous symphony of sound erupted as a Beyblade battle started. Fixing her shirt she peered down the alley again to hear nothing. Out of the darkness a lone figure emerged, young, handsome darned in blue and black pocketing his blade and his launcher chained to his belt. He did not look at her but turned and walk right past her. Turning for one last glance down the alley Anya picked up her step and walked along side the boy.

"D-did you save me back there?" she staggered slightly adjusting her bag. He didn't say anything. She went to bite her lip and tasted the blood so discontinued. "It must have been you. Thank you so much, my name is Anya," she continued but still receiving no response. However, Anya was stubborn and determined not to give up, "If there is anything I can do-"

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" he said irritably. Anya was shocked but still pursued him.

"You know it is courteous to accept a thank you," she said fiercely. He stopped and looked at her. He wasn't much taller than her and the look on his face was far from pleased.

"What on earth were you doing in that lane? Haven't you read the news? Three teenage girls have been raped in the past two months in situations very similar to that one. What were you thinking? It was probably by the same group of guys too. Obviously you aren't capable of protecting yourself," he said frustrated. Anya was shocked but accepted his challenge.

"I have been walking home from school that way for years and nothing like this has ever happened I was caught of guard. You know don't make judgments about me you don't even know me. I was caught off guard usually I don't need some big macho man to save me. I happen to be the Beyblade regional champion in my division," she said hotly. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Big deal princess, you were caught off guard obviously showing that you are not nearly vigilant enough, lacking in observation skills. One of the marks of great Beyblader is the ability to know everything about their surrounding which you just don't seem to have," his tone very sarcastic. Anya was getting furious at this boy insulting her so.

"And I thought you may be a decent guy!" she said stalking fast away in a way that made most of the men she had ever had experience with look at her with longing and run after her with an apology. Expecting a call of 'Anya' she slightly turned her head over to see the boy look at her with a look of confusion one eyebrow raised. As Anya turned back she felt something hard knock her back on to the ground. Wincing with the pain she turned red as Anya noticed she had walked right into a lamppost. A laugh was heard behind her as the boy looked on with great amusement.

Walking over to where she sat legs sprawled on the ground the boy offered his hand to pull her up, "I shouldn't laugh not very gentlemen like. My name is Kai," he said as Anya adjusted her skirt and shirt. She was very displeased and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Kai. Thank you for saving me," Anya mumbled turning to walk away. Kai gently grabbed her upper arm.

"Let me walk you home, don't want to be cornered again right? And what if you fall over?" he said smirking. Anya pursed her lips but let him walk beside her. Underneath her stubbornness she was able to admit that he was attractive but would never say it out loud.

"What school do you go to?" she asked seeing he wasn't in uniform.

"Vaucluse High school," he said rather stiffly. Anya nodded, "What about you?"

"Have you heard of Constant Girls? It is a selective high school opened about two years ago. It's a branch of Sydney Girls School in a high-rise near Pitt Street," she said. Kai nodded in agreement.

"Anya – is that a Russian name?" was Kai's next question. Anya nodded but laughed.

"I am not Russian though. My godmother is Russian and I was named after her. I can't speak it, but I can speak French a bit, I am thinking about doing it for my HSC so," she said in reply. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. I am turning eighteen this year, last year of school," Kai said as they past the George Street cinemas and the old Planet Hollywood.

"I am turning sixteen in two weeks," she said, "Can't wait to get my license,"

"Yeah it is pretty good having it," he said as they came to the foot of a giant sky rise. Anya stopped and looked up.

"This is my house. Thanks again," Anya said walking up the steps to the building. Kai was in slight awe looking at the building.

"You live here?" He said before she disappeared inside.

"Yeah in the penthouse here or in my mum's hotel. My father owns this law-firm so we have control of the entire building, come up sometime I may look over how disgusting you were to me earlier," she said winking then disappeared into the building. Kai left shaking his head.


End file.
